Soul and Life
by Dragon.Chan
Summary: Go on the adventure with my OC's at the DWMA with the Soul Eater gang. They never know what hit them. OCxOC, SoulxMaka, Black*StarxTsubaki, KidxLiz


**I recently came up with a new OC's these are for Soul Eater. I came up with the idea of a new OC when i was helping in the garden and i was holding a garden rake (yes i know O-O) and swinging it with perfect skills (because i am awesome). So i came up with a new OC. I have some drawing on DeviantART for her from some of my watchers so it you want to check out what she would look like, have mooch :)**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter one**

She was running through the forest as fast as she could run. It was dark and trees where the only thing that she could make out at this point as she was running for her life through this god forsaken forest. Her brown hair blew behind her as she ran and her green eyes fixated on her path in front of her.

She wouldn't have thought she would be trying to save her own life a day a go but when these ugly creatures feasted on her family right in front of her she now knows that anything could happen as this point. Why did these creatures wanted to eat her? Why did they attack her family? Who or what are they? She didn't want to ask them that question at the moment, she was trying to get away from them to save her own life.

Faster she ran weaving in and out of the trees trying to find a place that she could loose these monstrosities of creatures that had the right to attack everyone she loved. They where gaining up on her and this is when all her life would come to an end, she was crying as she was running never trying to look back to the things that where now right on her tail.

One of these creatures jumped and caught her left leg. She was dragged to the floor and scraped her knees as she hit the stone dirt ground. She hissed to the pain but was trying break her leg free from the hard grasp the creature had on her. She cried and screamed as the thing pulled her closer and its crew gathered round waiting for their turn to finally have something to eat.

As she closed her eyes waiting the moment that her life would be over, it never came. The hand that grabbed her leg had let go and squealed to something that attacked it. The girl opened her eyes to the thing that save her life or something that was wanted her to itself. It was a boy with brown hair that has a makeshift garden rake that came out of his arm. He had successfully taken out all of the surrounding creatures to what she could see and was now on the one that only a few moments ago was about to take her life.

She had never seen someone like this before, especially a boy that had a rake like thing growing out of his arm. She didn't care at this point this boy was saving her life and she was grateful for that.

She was lying on the floor holding her knees to stop the pain. She watched the as the boy had the creature on the floor, rake to is throat. He looked a little beaten up but he still had the strength to carry on.

"Damn you dirty Kishin." With that the boy sliced off the head of the creature and it then disappeared, all that was left was a blue floating thing. The boy picked it up and then ate it. What ever boy was doing she didn't care and the question could wait till later. She was safe and alive; the weird things that happened no longer mattered.

Now all she could think of was that now her family was gone and she was all alone in the world. She hugged her knees closer to her body and wept for her missed loved ones.

The boy looked around the forest waiting for more Kinsins to come out of hiding. As he knew the coast was clear he walked over to the girl that was hugging her knees and weeping. He was never good in this type of situation but this girl was about to be eaten alive, he had to make sure that she was alright.

He knelt down to her level "Hey you alright" the girl looked up to him and slowly nodded and wiped some of the tears that has fallen from her eyes. He sighed with relief as this girl looked ok and that nothing else needed to be done. He got up off the floor and was about to head off out of this forest to catch more Kishins that where harming people in the next village. He started to walk away but the girl caught his pant leg "Please don't leave me. I have no place to go. I'm all alone" She started crying again thinking of her dead family and friends in her village. The boy sighed again and knew he shouldn't really leave her here alone again as Kishins roamed this forest quite often and could possibly come back. He knelt back down and looked eye to eye with this girl.

He deeply looked into her hard green eyes that where puffy from her crying but there were something deep in her soul that had him drawn to her. She had a soul that of a Meister but he knew she wasn't one. If she was where was her weapon? Also she had no fighting skills to what he had noticed but she had that kind of soul that of a Meister.

"Are you a Meister?" the girl looked at him confusingly to what the hell he was talking about. What the heck is a Meister? Was he looking for someone with a name like that or it was something that weird that she didn't know about like before when we ate the blue thing that came out of the creature. She shook her head.

"Fine then who are you" it was little rude spoken but a question so she answered.

"I'm Chantelle. Erm…What's a Meister? Is it is someone you are looking for?" she looked to him and his surprised expression. He didn't think that this girl would actually say anything back and reveal herself to him to what she had been through but glad she did otherwise it would be difficult to help her.

"Yes kind of. A Meister is someone that can wielded a weapon and fight off the creatures like the ones you saw before"

"But I can do neither of those things. I don't have a weapon and can't fight. Why would you think I was one?" she questioningly asked him. He was the one that saved her so he would know that she was not that of a Meister he was speaking of.

"You just have the soul of one that's all. I can feel your soul wave and it's strong. It is indeed that of a Meister" Chantelle played with end of her shirt thinking through to what this boy is saying.

"How can you feel my soul, I'm not even doing anything" the boy rubbed the bridge if his nose in annoyance trying to explain everything to this girl. It wasn't her fault she knew nothing of the world he came from and she wanted an answer to the strange happenings that she had experienced and he had also asked her.

"Well I am a weapon and we can feel soul wave lengths of Meisters and have this connection to make each of us stronger to defeat the Kishins. So far none of them I have been drawn to but you have a really strong soul"

"Oh so you are weapon?" Chantelle looked him up and down but he looked perfectly normal to her but before when he was trying to save her with a rake that came out of his arm. How did he do that?

"Yes that's what I just said. Look I'll show my true form but you will have to stand up, ok" Chantelle nodded still intrigued to what this boy really looked like and trying to grasp what was happing around her.

She stood up and so did the boy "Wait I never got your name?" he glared at her wondering why now she wanted his name. He guessed it was common courtesy as she did give hers and he was going to change her thinking of this world to what it was really all about.

"Levi, the names Levi" he said and held out his hand to her. She took it and was about to shake his hand but then there was bright light around him and he completely transformed right in front of her eyes. To where he was holding her she now had the end of a long metal pole and on the end was a garden rake.

"Is this you what really look like?" She wasn't expecting him to nod or anything as he was now an inadament object.

"Of course" she jumped back and held the rake like boy as a defence as she was trying to find the source of the noise. She heard a giggle and held the rake harder for protection.

"Who said that?" Chantelle had a shiver in her voice and was shaking all over. She didn't want anyone after again but she had Levi here to protect her this time, so she held him like the weapon he was.

"It was me you idiot!" she looked at the rake "Us weapons can speak through our soul waves to our Meisters for communication; I'm actually surprised it worked on you." Chantelle glared at the weapon boy in her hands. She could see that near the top end of the rake was a pair of eyes staring at her. So he was telling the truth, it was him that was speaking to her. So if he could communicate to her then she must be a Meister, but no one of her family said anything to her about this and never spoke of unusually things in the world. Maybe they kept it a secret from her so she was protected. She would never know now as they have left this world, every last one of them.

A small tear escaped again and clutched the weapon she was holding for the comfort she so wanted. She could feel a surge of energy pulsing through her, anger towards the creatures that did this to her and loneliness that she would never hear the truth of her past and she was now alone to deal with this all by herself.

"Your not alone you know? Now that you have connected to the soul wave length of my own I personally want you as my Meister. Do you accept?"

"How could you hear my thoughts?" she thought all that right? Her anger, loneliness but he replied to her. It was like she said everything out loud to him.

"I told you we have soul wave lengths to communicate to each other. I can hear what you are thinking. When you get stronger you will be able to control what I can hear, for personal privacy" Levi chuckled to Chantelle's facial expression. She looked shocked and violated in one. It must be shocking and confusing to learn all this but he knew this girl was the one he had been longing to find all his life. Ever since he knew that he was a weapon he had been seeking out a Meister to wield him but never had such luck.

Chantelle knew nothing of this world and to what she was and she was the person he had been looking for. Levi really hoped that she would accept because he didn't know if he would find someone else like her again. Chantelle still gripped the end of Levi's rake form staring along him just to go over in her head again what he just asked her. He wanted to be partners with her a girl who knew nothing about fighting and being what she is supposed to be, he had seen that also but he asked her anyway.

"Erm…you want to be partners with me but I don't know what I'm doing!"

"I will teach you everything you have to know but we will be on the constant move as I have no home to go to, is that ok?" He watched Chantelle shuffle where she stood thinking through this. Would she go along with him or not? To make her feel better he decided that he would transform back to his normal self.

When he did this she automatically let go if him and he jumped right next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I know it might be a lot to take in but I can feel that you will be the right Meister for me. What have you got to loose?"

He knew that was harsh in so many words but it was true. She had no family to go back to and he could feel how strong she could become over time with his training. She did have nothing to loose at this point.

"Fine I will do it but please never leave me" she turned and gave him a hug for the comfort she had longed since she saw her family being killed. Levi was in shock. He never made that much contact with anyone else before but Chantelle was now his Meister, she was his connection and sturdy form and she would be the only one that can help him to become the Death Scythe he longed to be. He hugged her back and he could feel the tears fall from her face to hit the crook of his neck. Her body shook from the intensive crying she needed to let out. He knew this was hard for her and could relate to the feelings she was experiencing at this precise moment. He let her loose control and hugged her tighter so she would feel that she was not alone and never will be.

"I promise you will never loose me. I will be your family now" He could feel her nod to him but continued to flow her feelings out to him. In some way it made them closer to know that they will never be apart.

3 Years later

There it was all dark, dismal and absolutely amazing! A girl the age of 16 stood at the gateway of the DWMA gazing at the place she and her partner will be calling a home and school for the next few years. She has gotten a letter from one of the teachers at this academy that she was wanted to join and go on missions with the other students that went here. She had no idea why they messaged her out of the blue but it could have been the recent events she got into that had them fixated on her.

She recently was scouting the wilderness for a few months by herself and her rake scythe, Levi and they came across some trouble with some kishins as they attacked them from out of nowhere. It was hard battle but it was nothing the both of them haven't handled before in the past, it was just a pest. At that time someone must have seen her and her partner take out the kishins easily and thought she might be of use in the academy.

Her brown shoulder length hair blew in the slight breeze. Her green hard eyes gazed at the academy in front of her. She wore a purple chequered shirt and jean hot-pants with her favourite purple converses. She was ready for anything this place could offer her. It was better then living in the streets and she knew that Levi would have thought the same. Both of them never really had a place to call home and always roaming the streets and forests for tracking and to dispose of kishins, it would be nice have somewhere permanent to stay.

Levi was currently standing next to her, hands in his pockets staring at the building in front of him with indifference. He also had brown hair but his was short and spiked. His eyes where the brightest of purple, that looked almost pink so much to the boy's dismay. He wore a black t-shirt with a blue hooded jacket and skater jean Pants and black Vans.

"Here it is Levi our new home" the girl looked at her partner who lazily still had his hand in his pockets with a bored look across his face.

"What do you want me to say Chantelle. It's a school and me a learning have never mixed" he replied to her. She looked at her partner then shook her head to his uncouth manor but she was used to it mostly as he never been ecstatic to most things other than a fight.

"Well its and awesome place for us to learn to bond together and make new friends"

"Yeh whatever. As long as you are going I'll be right by your side but in another situation, not so much" he looked at his friend with uncertainly of this place. He was never the learning type but the thought of going to this school and learning didn't faze him it was just that making new friends was not on his to-do list. He was never a person that wanted to make friends, the only reason him and Chantelle where friends and Meister and weapon was that he saved her life and had that connection to one another.

Chantelle glared at her friend nudged him on his shoulder "Oh come on it's not going to be that bad I know for us making friends is hard but I think we can do it. You trust me don't you?" She smiled to him the way she knows that he would never back down and would go with what she had to say and do.

"Yes I trust you I just don't trust anyone else"

"I know in the past people betrayed you but this is different, I won't and I know that the people in this school are true. After all this is where the great Lord Death lives, we can trust him right?" Levi sighed. Yes he could trust him but he wasn't sure about anyone else, he never was. Chantelle has been the only person he has ever trusted and she was always standing by his side, they never went anywhere without one another. His family abandoned him; he was alone until someone found him and took him in. Levi trusted his life to this person but then he found out this person was a witch a thing he loathed out of all the creatures in this world. Since then he trusted no one other than his partner.

"Yeh sure" he said uncharacteristically.

"Alright then let's go!" Chantelle said happily and grabbed Levi's arm and dragged him to the entrance to the DWMA.

* * *

**A/N: So that is the end of the first chapter. This one was just an introduction to the new characters and next one we should meet the Soul Eater gang :) Well that's if everyone loves this. **

**Please Review! I will love you forevers ;)**


End file.
